


A Love Awakens

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Star Wars References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Due to Buck's lack of knowledge when it comes to films, Eddie suggests that he, Buck and Christopher have a two day Star Wars marathon. Eddie soon realizes that he doesn't want Buck to leave.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 32
Kudos: 626





	A Love Awakens

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you’ve never seen Indiana Jones before.” Eddie shook his head as he grabbed two beers from the fridge. 

“I told you before, we didn’t have a TV growing up, my parents were academic nut jobs who believed that watching TV would slow our brain development.” Buck muttered as he grabbed the popcorn from the microwave. 

“You left your folk’s place when you were seventeen years old, Buck. You had eleven years to watch it.” Eddie rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bowl for the popcorn. 

“Whatever, man. I’m watching it now.” Buck shrugged as he emptied the bag of popcorn into the bowl. 

“You’re only watching it now because I suggested it!” Eddie huffed as he walked over to Buck’s couch. 

Buck sighed as he plopped down next to Eddie and pulled up the movie on his TV. 

“Keep talking smack and I’ll just make us watch Die Hard again for the nineteenth time.” Buck threatened with a raised eyebrow and Eddie grimaced at him. 

“Just start the damn movie, Buckley.” Eddie ordered and Buck bit his lip to keep from smirking and pressed play. 

Twenty minutes into Indiana Jones and Buck was already completely engrossed by it. Eddie glanced at him out of his peripheral vision and smiled. 

“Told you, you would like it.” Eddie laughed softly at the way Buck’s eyes lit up every time the whip was used to do something cool.

“Holy shit! This is awesome!” Buck cried out in awe and Eddie smiled. 

“Of course it is. It’s Han Solo.” Eddie gestured to Harrison Ford on the screen. 

“Who?” Buck asked confused, eyes still glued to the TV. 

Eddie groaned rubbing a hand down his face. “Star Wars.” Eddie grumbled and Buck nodded still watching the screen. 

“That’s on my list too.” Buck muttered and Eddie was already planning a time to schedule a marathon for them. 

Christopher would love that, Eddie thought with a smile. Eddie leaned back into the couch and sipped his beer. Eddie spent most of the movie watching Buck out of the corner of his eye. He liked watching Buck’s face brighten with excitement or his brow furrow in confusion. 

“I kinda want a whip now.” Buck muttered around a mouthful of popcorn and Eddie snorted. 

“Knowing you, you would probably end up whipping your eye out.” Eddie teased and Buck shot him a look.

“No I wouldn’t! I’d totally kickass!” Buck grumbled as he threw a piece of popcorn at Eddie.

Eddie rolled his eyes at his best friend. “You’re not getting a whip, Buck.” 

Buck pouted before conceding. “Probably for the best, the world couldn’t handle that much sexyness.” Buck smirked as he flexed an arm. 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. “How are we friends again?” Eddie asked with exasperation and Buck laughed loudly. 

“No idea, man. We just work.” Buck shrugged and went back to watching the movie as Eddie froze slightly. 

‘We just work’. Eddie thought that over in his head. It was one hundred percent true. They just worked. There was no trying with Buck. Yes, they had their ups and downs but they always worked it out. Now that Eddie thought about it, Buck was the most stable relationship his ever had besides Christopher. Eddie knew that when he woke up tomorrow morning Buck would be there. That Buck would always be a constant in his life. That Buck would be there when Christopher graduated from high school in in ten years. That Buck would probably be in the front row with his phone out filming every detail of it. That Buck would then post every picture of it on his Instagram with an overly sweet caption that would make Eddie cry. Eddie looked over at the man next to him and bit his lip. 

“You think I could pull off that kinda hat?” Buck asked and Eddie felt his heart skip a beat. 

Eddie blinked in shock at the sudden feeling...He never felt that kinda nervous flutter before. 

“Umm...What?” Eddie asked shaking his head and Buck turned to him with a goofy grin on his face. 

“Indie’s hat. You think I could pull it off?” Buck tapped the side of his head.

Buck could pull off a paper bag in Eddie’s opinion. 

“I don’t think even Harrison Ford can pull it off to be honest.” Eddie joked and Buck swerved on him. 

“You’re kidding me! That man is sex on a stick, Eddie.” Buck cried out in indignation. 

Eddie blinked again, another wave of shock rocking his system. 

“Didn’t think he would be your type...not exactly uh...ya know…” Eddie struggled to find the words and Buck shifted uncomfortably. 

“A woman?” Buck asked lowly eyes fixed to the TV. 

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah.” Eddie mumbled. 

Buck shifted again and rubbed his palms against his jeans. 

“I have a umm...a large variety of types…” Buck muttered as he avoided eye contact with Eddie, who felt like he got the wind knocked out of him. 

“Oh.” Eddie breathed out as he picked at invisible fluff on the couch. 

“That gonna be a problem?” Buck whispered as he bit the corner of his thumb. 

Eddie frowned at the fear he heard in his best friend’s voice. 

“If you buy that hat we’ll have a problem, other than that, no problems here.” Eddie tried to lighten the mood and by the way Buck’s smile returned in full force, it had worked. 

“Just for that, I’m buying you that hat for your birthday.” Buck smirked at him and Eddie slugged his shoulder. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Buck” Eddie laughed as they settled back into comfortable silence to watch the rest of the movie. 

By the time the credits rolled and the living room was picked up, Eddie was feeling a crazy amount of butterflies in his stomach. Buck walked him to the door and Eddie smiled at him. 

“We should watch Star Wars next time. With Christopher.” Eddie added and Buck smiled brightly. 

“Sounds perfect. How many are there again?” Buck asked and Eddie had to fight down the blush working up his neck.

“A lot. It would have to be like a 2 day marathon.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

“Maybe this weekend? We both finally have it off. Unless you have plans already.” Buck suggested and Eddie felt his heart beat a bit faster. 

“No, we don’t have any plans. You could uh come over after our shift and spend the night.” Eddie shifted from foot to foot. 

Buck nodded. “That sounds like a blast. We could get some take out and just chill with Chris. Count me in.” Buck smiled and Eddie returned it. 

“It’s a date.” Eddie muttered and froze at his wording. 

Buck raised an amused eyebrow at him. 

“I mean...sounds like a plan.” Eddie corrected himself and Buck was biting his lip trying not to laugh. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Eds.” Buck smiled and Eddie nodded.

“See ya, Buck.” Eddie opened the door and left the apartment. 

Once in his truck, Eddie slammed his head against his steering wheel. 

\---

Eddie pulled into the parking lot of the station and nearly crashed into Bobby’s car by the sight of Buck by his jeep. He was wearing the damn Indiana Jones hat. Eddie had to hold his side because he was laughing too much. He got out of his truck and walked over to Buck who was leaning against his jeep with crossed arms and a huge smirk on his face. 

“You are by far the most ridiculous person I have ever met in my life, Evan Buckley.” Eddie shook his head as Buck plopped the hat off his head and onto Eddie’s. 

“Suits you.” Buck teased and Eddie rolled his eyes but adjusted the hat a bit better. 

“Better than Harrison Ford?” Eddie asked and Buck bit his lip.

“Ford’s got nothing on you.” Buck whispered and Eddie felt his stomach swoop. 

Eddie felt a blush creep up the back of his neck as Buck leaned off his truck. Eddie stared at him before he took a step closer. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

They both looked over to see Chim pulling in. Eddie took a step back and Buck grabbed his duffel bag. Chim got out of his car and walked over to them as they made their way into the station. 

“What’s with the hat?” Chim asked and Eddie and Buck shared a look before they started to laugh. 

“Inside joke.” Eddie muttered through his chuckles and Chim rolled his eyes. 

“It always is with you two.” Chim grumbled and Buck smirked at him.

“I think Chim is feeling left out, Eddie.” Buck mocked and Eddie nodded.

“I think you are right, man. Do you need a group hug, Chim?” Eddie teased and Chim flipped them off as they entered the locker room. 

Buck and Eddie high-fived behind his back before changing into their uniforms. They barreled up the stairs for breakfast. Bobby had already everything ready for them. Buck scarfed down his scrambled eggs ignoring Hen’s look of disgust. They did their morning chores before they got a call. It was a pretty busy day. They had call after call. Eddie was getting really anxious to clock out. Buck seemed to share his wish to leave. They sat together on the couch trying to unwind from their last call. Buck was rubbing his temples and Eddie frowned at him.

“Headache?” Eddie asked with a frown and Buck nodded with a small frown of his own. 

“Did you want to go home after our shift and go to sleep? We can reschedule our Star Wars movie marathon.” Eddie told him and Buck grimaced. 

“Your place is more home to me than my own apartment and there is no way we are rescheduling on Christopher.” Buck muttered as he cracked his neck. 

Eddie smiled at him. “Alright, but at least let me get you some advil, man.” Eddie said as he jumped up to go grab some painkillers for Buck. 

They only had two more calls before it was quitting time. Buck’s headache had gone away thanks to the advil and Eddie was glad. Buck followed him home and once they got to Eddie’s building Buck was smiling brightly as they climbed the stairs. 

“Can’t wait to see my little guy. After today, I definitely need a famous Christopher Diaz hug.” Buck smiled at him and Eddie felt the butterflies again. 

Buck pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Eddie liked that he felt so comfortable doing that. 

“Daddy! Buck!” Christopher cried out as he got up from the couch to greet them.

Eddie nodded at Carla who smiled at them. Buck picked up Christopher and ruffled his hair. 

“Hey, Buddy! Did you have a good day at school?” Buck asked and Eddie watched them whisper to each other with a fond smile. 

He felt eyes on him and turned to see Carla giving him a knowing smile. 

“Hard not to love him, huh.” Carla murmured and Eddie tilted his head at her. 

“Which one?” Eddie asked confused and Carla smiled at him. 

“The fact that you even have to ask.” Carla patted his shoulder before saying goodbye to Christopher and Buck. 

“Bye, Carla. Drive safe.” Buck nodded at her as she left the apartment. 

Eddie thought over what she said as Buck plopped himself and Christpher on the couch. Eddie watched them again and felt his throat constrict. How nice is this? To come home with Buck and be greeted by their son. Their son...Fuck when did it go from his son to their son? Eddie shook his head and brought his and Buck’s duffel bag to his room. He walked back out to see that the two hadn’t moved from the couch and were still in a full fledged conversation. 

“What did you guys want for supper?” Eddie asked as he sat down next to Buck and casually threw his arm over the back of the couch. 

“PIZZA!” They both shouted in unison and Eddie chuckled shaking his head. 

“Pizza it is. I’ll order from Benny’s. Buck could you set up the TV? They have all of the movies on Disney Plus.” Eddie asked as he got up to call for the Pizza.

Buck nodded at him with a smile as he grabbed the remote. 

“Which one do we start with?” Buck asked and Christopher told him Phantom Menace.

Eddie smiled at his son as he talked to the restaurant, Christopher loved Star Wars. Soon, they were starting their marathon. Buck had Christopher cuddled up next to him and Eddie sat next to Buck. Every time Buck got confused, Christopher would jump in and explain to him what was happening. Buck would listen intently and it was the cutest damn thing Eddie had ever seen. They pause the movie to get the pizza when it arrived. They ate on the floor of the living room as they continued to watch the movie. Once Phantom Menace was over, Eddie picked up the pizza box and plates as Buck put on Attack of the Clones. They settled back onto the couch and got even more comfy. Christopher had changed into his pjs while Buck and Eddie changed into sweats and t-shirts. Christopher was laying down sideways with his head on a pillow in Buck’s lap. Buck was running his fingers through Christopher's curls as Christopher continued to explain to Buck what was going on. Eddie had his arm thrown over the back of the couch behind Buck’s shoulders. Buck was leaning slightly into Eddie’s side. Eddie could feel the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. Eddie wanted to pull Buck closer. He wanted to fulling wrap his arm around him. Buck pulled down the throw-blanket from the back of the couch to drape it over Christopher and Eddie felt his heart nearly burst out of his chest at the small action. It was 9pm by the time they got to Revenge of the Sith. Eddie knew that he should get Christopher to bed. Christopher should have been in bed an hour ago but it was the weekend and he knew Christopher wanted to watch all the prequels tonight so they would have time for the originals and new ones tomorrow. Buck gave him a ‘are you sure’ look as he grabbed the remote and Eddie nodded. Buck pressed play. Christopher made it halfway before falling asleep. Buck turned it down and they continued to watch the movie. Eddie slowly let his arm drop onto Buck’s actual shoulder. Buck didn’t seem to notice or care as he watched the fight scene between Anakin and Obi One with wide eyes. 

“But they were best friends. Brothers. What the hell?” Buck frowned and Eddie smiled at how invested he was. 

“We still got a lot of movies, man.” Eddie reassured and Buck pouted but nodded. 

When they got to the scene where Anakin was fitted into the Darth Vader gear Buck’s eyes widened. 

“Wait what? Anakin is Darth Vader. Whoa!” Buck whispered in awe and Eddie chuckled softly. 

“Yup.” Eddie smiled as the credits rolled. 

Buck turned off the TV and looked at Eddie. “I think I’m going to be a hardcore Star Wars nerd after this.” Buck muttered and Eddie smiled. 

“Come on, Obi One, we need to get this little one to bed.” Eddie nodded to Christopher and Buck gently picked him up.

Christopher stirred for a second but didn’t wake up. 

“Lead the way, Anakin.” Buck followed Eddie into the hall and then into Christopher’s bedroom. 

Buck gently put Christopher down onto his bed and pulled the covers over him. 

“Night, Chris.” Buck whispered lowly and kissed his head. 

Eddie watched entranced before shaking his head and doing the same. Once they were in the hall, Eddie could feel the butterflies begging to be released. Eddie took a step towards Buck but frowned when he noticed Buck was rubbing his temple. 

“Your headache is back?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded with a small grimace and Eddie frowned. 

He probably didn’t want to say anything to ruin their marathon, what a sweetheart. Eddie grabbed him by the arm and led him to the bathroom. He gave him two advil which Buck downed after they brushed their teeth. Buck went to go to the living room but Eddie caught his arm. 

“Crash with me tonight. The couch will do you no favors for your headache.” Eddie muttered shyly and Buck bit his lip.

“Don’t want to put you out, man.” Buck whispered and Eddie swallowed. 

“It’s a big bed.” Eddie reassured and Buck bit his lip before nodding. 

Eddie pulled Buck into his bedroom. Buck headed straight for the left side and Eddie felt the butterflies try to escape again considering he always slept on the right. Eddie shut off the lights as he got into the bed. Buck was turned away from him. 

“How’s your head?” Eddie whispered as he turned over to face Buck’s back. 

“An annoying throb but not like horrible...like a four on ten.” Buck answered and turned onto his back. 

Eddie watched him for a long minute before patting his chest. Buck tilted his head at him in confusion. 

“Lay your head down.” Eddie ordered softly patting his chest again. 

Buck stared at him for a long moment before laying his head on Eddie’s chest. Eddie gently started to massage Buck’s scalp. Buck closed his eyes and melted into him. 

“Fuck...That feels so good, man.” Buck sighed in content as Eddie massaged him. 

Eddie closed his eyes and tried to will his blood not to rush south. 

“You should have said something.” Eddie scolded gently and Buck frowned. 

“You would have stopped the movie.” Buck mumbled and Eddie sighed. 

“For good reason. You don’t have to subject yourself to pain for us.” Eddie muttered and Buck scoffed at him. 

“Please I could endure little headache in order to get that million dollar smile on Chris’s face.” Buck murmured and Eddie shook his head. 

“You spoil him too much.” Eddie muttered and Buck smirked. 

“That’s cause I’m the cool dad.” Buck joked and Eddie smiled at him. 

“Does that make me the lame dad?” Eddie asked and Buck chuckled. 

“Your words not mine.” Buck smiled and Eddie shook his head. 

“My head feels so much better.” Buck whispered as he burrowed his face into Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie was scared Buck could hear his beating erratic heart. 

“We should try and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. Filled with Jedis and Siths.” Eddie murmured as he ran his fingers through Buck’s soft hair. 

“Do you want me off you?” Buck asked and Eddie got a bit more comfortable. 

“Even if I said yes, would you get off me?” Eddie asked in amusement and Buck burrowed himself deeper. 

“No.” Buck mumbled sleepily and Eddie smiled. 

“Sleep, Evan.” Eddie ordered softly. 

“Night, Eddie.” 

\--

Eddie woke up to the smell of summer rain and a weight on his chest. He smiled as he looked down to see Buck still cuddled into his chest. Eddie hadn’t felt this rested in ages. He checked the time to see it was eight in the morning. 

“Buck...We need to get up and make breakfast for Christopher.” Eddie whispered as he ran his fingers through Buck’s hair again. 

“You’re the boring dad, you do it.” Buck grumbled as he snuggled into Eddie’s chest and Eddie felt his whole being smile at the sight.

“So the cool dad gets to sleep in huh?” Eddie asked with amusement as he soothed back Buck’s curls from his forehead. 

“Yup. It’s in the book of dads. It’s law.” Buck smirked and Eddie snorted before gently lifting Buck off of him. 

“Right of course, the book of dads. I think there is a clause in there about, the dad who sleeps in doesn’t get any bacon at breakfast.” Eddie teased and Buck shot up and shot him a dark look. 

“I don’t recall that clause.” Buck grumbled and Eddie smirked at him.

“Page twenty-four.” Eddie said before laughing as Buck mumbled something about his plan backfiring as he got out of bed. 

“Wake him up, so I can start on breakfast.” Eddie gestured to Christopher’s door and Buck nodded. 

“Sure thing.” Buck mumbled through a yawn before leaning in and kissing Eddie’s cheek. 

Buck entered Christopher’s room as Eddie remained frozen in the hallway. Eddie brought a hand to his cheek before shaking his head and headed to the kitchen. He started getting things ready for breakfast trying not to think too much about the kiss on the cheek thing. Buck was half asleep, he probably didn’t even mean to do it. Eddie looked up as Buck and Christopher walked into the kitchen. Buck helped Eddie make breakfast and they had it done in no time. It was like they were on the job and so in synch that any little task was done in record speed. Christopher was telling them about the dream he had where he was sliding down a rainbow as they ate breakfast. Soon, they were back in the living room in the exact same positions from last night except Eddie’s arm was firmly on Buck’s shoulder this time. They started on A New Hope and Buck was instantly hooked. When Han Solo appeared on the screen Buck gasped and leaned in to whisper to Eddie. 

“Ok, I thought Indiana Jones was hot but damn young Han Solo can get it.” Buck drooled and Eddie laughed rolling his eyes. 

They continued to watch the movie and Buck was asking more important questions now that he knew what was going on. Once the credits rolled and they had a bathroom break, they put on Empire Strikes Back. Eddie found himself rubbing small circles into Buck’s shoulder. Buck cuddled closer into his side. They munched on some snacks. By the time they arrived to Return of the Jedi it was two in the afternoon. Christopher had got up to play on the floor with his legos as he watched the movie. Buck had brought up his legs onto the couch and snuggled into Eddie’s side. Eddie was on cloud nine. Sure he was getting a bit sick of Star Wars but he was more than happy to watch the excitement and awe on Buck’s face. When the credits rolled for Return of the Jedi, Eddie noticed Buck was tearing up.

“Buck?” Eddie whispered lowly and swiped his thumb to rid Buck of a stray tear. 

“Force Ghosts are so freaking cool.” Buck looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes and his fluttering eyelashes and Eddie couldn’t stop himself. 

Eddie leaned down and kissed him. He felt Buck freeze for a second and Eddie was terrified he just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. But then he felt Buck lean up to cup his jaw and Eddie relaxed into the kiss. When Eddie pulled away and looked at him, Buck was smiling a soft little grin. Eddie swiped his thumb over Buck’s bottom lip and leaned his forehead against Buck’s. 

“Chinese or Mexican?” Eddie asked and Buck stared at Eddie’s lips.

“Definitely Mexican.” Buck whispered and Eddie chuckled at the innuendo. 

“I’ll make the call. We still have two movies to go.” Eddie laughed as he untangled himself from Buck to call for the take out as Buck started the Force Awakens.

Eddie came back to sit down with them as they waited for their food and watched the movie. 

“Poe and Finn are gonna be a thing right?” Buck asked and Eddie smiled at him. 

“I haven’t watched the last one yet that’s in cinema but I think they should be.” Eddie muttered as he wrapped his arms around Buck’s middle. 

Buck nodded as Eddie kissed his shoulder. Christopher had noticed that they got more touchy but he didn’t seem to care or mind. Soon the food arrived and they ate as they finished the movie. Eddie laughed as Buck made some funny jokes about Kylo Ren being the definition of emo. Eddie was sure Buck was still hurting from the whole Han Solo thing. It was eight in the evening as they put on the Last Jedi as they all cuddled together on the couch. Like the night before Christopher had fallen asleep halfway through. Buck made sure that Christopher was comfortable and that the throw-cover was warm enough for him. 

“Move in with us.” Eddie blurted out and Buck froze. 

“What?” Buck asked blinking up at him in shock. 

“You said it yourself. This is more your home than your apartment. Move in.” Eddie wanted to stop talking but he couldn’t. 

Fuck, he was going to scare him off. 

“If I move in, you’re never going to get rid of me.” Buck told him seriously and Eddie frowned at him. 

“I would never want to get rid of you. I...Fuck I don’t want to scare you off, man but you gotta know that I…I lo...care about you.” Eddie corrected himself and Buck tilted his head at him. 

“Were you about to drop the L bomb?” Buck asked with a small smirk and Eddie groaned. 

“Maybe…” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’ll move in under one condition.” Buck returned to being serious and he was giving Eddie whiplash.

“Name it.” Eddie nodded and Buck looked down at Christopher. 

“He comes first. I want to do this with you, man. The whole goddamn shabang. But we can’t be selfish in this. He already lost his mother and he can’t lose me either, so if we are going to do this we need to put the work in. We need to be serious. If something is bothering us, we talk about it, we don’t hide it from each other. I want complete honesty between us. I know in my bones that you are the one I was meant to find. I can feel it every time I’m near you and I’m in it for the long haul. I mean until death do us part or whatever so if that’s not something you want, tell me now because I’m…” Eddie cut him off with a bruising kiss. 

Buck cupped his jaw and leaned into him. Eddie put everything he felt into the kiss before slowly pulling away. 

“God, you’re perfect, cariño. I want that too. I want it so bad, Buck. The fact that you care so much about our son is...fuck you have no idea what that does to my heart. I promise you that I’m in it for the long haul too. I don’t see a future where you are not by my side. We’ll put in the work. We’ll give him the best life.” Eddie whispered as he stared down at Christopher in Buck’s lap. 

Buck smiled at him and give him another slow kiss. “In that case, I guess I’m not renewing my lease.” Buck muttered happily and Eddie smiled. 

“I love you.” Eddie whispered as he ran his knuckles down Buck’s cheek. 

Buck closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

“I love you too.” Buck snuggled into his side and Eddie never wanted him to leave it.


End file.
